almost lover
by Jaded-Raindrop
Summary: [namiku] should've known you'd bring me heartache[almost lovers always do] [happy namiku day!]


Two namiku drabbles I was planning to write condensed and put into an uber-spiffy fic for joo!

HAPPY NAMIKU DAY

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Namiku would be canon and everyone would be forced to worship it. But unfortunately, I DON'T own KH, so Namiku is NOT canon, therefore, I am one pissed off fan girl. XD**

**-** _So long, my luckless romance_

**o1:: Impossibilities**

DiZ tells you about the girl in the White Room. A Nobody, a witch, he says. But the way he describes her, it gets you so curious, you simply _must _go see her for yourself. He laughs as you walk away, telling you not to become to attached to the girl, because she doesn't have feelings so if you fall in love with her, you'll only get hurt…and you wave your hand dismissively, promising nothing but reassuring yourself it will only be a _quick _visit….

**o2:: Tongue-tied**

He's standing there, looking very suave indeed, and your sure there's something smooth to go with that poise, but he can't just get it out. You giggle as the blush spreads across his face and he mumbles a quick 'hi' before shuffling off to the corner to sulk.

**o3:: Stunned**

As soon as she looked up at you with those deep blue eyes of hers, those urbane words you had all planned to say quickly abandoned you, and you sat there, with your mouth half open, as she giggled at your apparent inarticulateness, and you realized you hadn't asked DiZ her name.

**o4:: Broken Ice**

You catch his eye, and he blushes, pretending to be completely absorbed in the whiteness of the wall. Smiling, you stand up and approach him. You place your hand on his arm and he goes stiff, but your smile grows wider as you introduce yourself.

**o5:: Empty Lullaby**

She says her name is Namine, and asks if you're the Riku, Sora's best friend-and all you can do is nod your head awkwardly because her voice is soft and sweet, like a lullaby that your mother used to sing to you-wasn't it about an angel?-but you quickly remind yourself that she's a Nobody, she has no feelings, so therefore, her voice, so gentle and kind a lullaby, is empty.

**o6:: Provisional Ecstasy**

You smile softly at his sheepishness-of course, it's an empty smile-and you suddenly begin to think that this could be the start of something beautiful-temporary, but beautiful…

**o7:: Bonding with Shadows**

She's not what you expected her to be-you anticipated someone less….vibrant (and certainly less beautiful). You've taken to visiting her everyday, and everyday, she greets you with a smile, and a new picture-today it's the beach on your island and there's you…and there's her. "I know it's not possible…" she says. "But I'd like to lay on the beach…with you, Riku." You blush-and you realize that you've fallen for her…a shadow. And you can't help but _hope_ that everything will somehow work itself out.

**o8:: Green Monster**

She rambles on about that boy-the one with ocean blue eyes and golden gravity-defying locks, and it annoys you. You want it to be like it used to be-just you and her (and occasionally an amused DiZ) and all you'd talk about were dreams. Now it's all about him-Sora's Nobody. As she sits there in the corner, drawing a picture of him, you confirm your utter loathing of this boy you haven't even met. She seems to sense this, and the picture she presents to you the next day is a huge green fiend with menacing yellow eyes.

**o9:: ****Drops of Silver**

Horrified, you look in the mirror and see what that darkness had done to you. You looked like…_him_, the one who had caused you so much grief…but as you stagger backwards into the wall, you calm yourself-because this is for Sora. And as you head towards the White Room, like you had for several weeks, you wonder how she'll react. Maybe she won't care-lately she'd been so caught up in her obsession with the blonde boy. But unexpectedly, as soon as she sees you, she throws herself at you and cries, brilliant drops of silver that aren't supposed to be there because she's a **shadow** and shadows don't _cry_, especially not for jealous boys with darkness in their hearts.

**1o:: Heartache&Heartbreak **

And one day, she's gone-"She's going to fuse with Kairi. Don't look so surprised, _Ansem_, you knew it was going to happen." DiZ says. Yes-you _had_ known it was coming, but why so soon? …Why hadn't he ever told her how he felt? Ruefully, you think of the blonde boy-Roxas-and how he'll have her in for the rest of his life, while you would only get to watch their love blossom and grow along with Sora and Kairi's. At the end of your journey-as you head to greet Kairi, who had Sora dutifully at her side, you catch a glimpse of her, and _him_. She smiles wistfully at you as her hands intertwine with his and the only thing you can choke out is-"Take care of her."

**-**_When you left you kissed my lips_

**11:: Masked Ball**

Your sister-ever the creative genius-is throwing a masquerade partycelebrate her marriage to a moron, Axel. You generally think masquerade parties are stupid-but hey, it's _Kairi_, the girl who gave up going to her best friends birthday party to go to visit you after you got your tonsils taken out. The girl who stood up for you on the playground. Your _sister_. It makes you just a little bit sad thinking about how far away Twilight Town is-"Can't you guys live here?" "No, Nami-Axel's work just simply **wouldn't** allow it!"-but as long as she's happy…you suppose you can be happy too.

**12:: Fate **

While Olette and Selphie ran about the store trying to find dresses to match their masks, you sat in a chair with yours sprawled out on the table in front of you-it had been a fairly simple choice, really, it was the first thing you saw as you entered the store and it _just so happened_ to be the same powder blue as your harlequin mask. You shake your head and giggle as your friends snake their way frantically through the isles-what a funny twist of fate. You're usually scrambling with them.

**13:: A Bolt from the Blue **

It's the night of the party. You're not really enjoying yourself, seeing that idiot wrap his arm around your twin's waist as they mingled with the guests. Not as social a butterfly as your sister and her husband, you prefer winding through the crowds, watching everyone and catching snippets of conversation-"Olette, will you marry me?" "R-Roxas…", "Selphie did **what** with Marluxia?!"-until the music starts. You make your way to the side, fully intending to wallflower the night away, when-"Excuse me, may I have this dance?"

**14:: Take My Breath Away **

His aqua eyes glitter handsomely behind his mask, and you have the sudden urge to pull it off and see the rest of his face. He bows and offers you his hand, which you take, against your better judgment. His fingers interweave with yours and his hand rests gently on your hip-and your breath gets caught in your throat.

**15:: Make Me Sweat**

"Who are you?" You ask curiously. Kairi told you about all the guests-but she didn't mention anyone with eyes like _his_. He put a finger to his lips. "I'm not supposed to tell. Isn't that the fun of a masquerade party?" "Well…yes…but..I don't recognize you…" you muttered. He shrugged, tossing his silver hair to the side.

**16:: Broken Semblance **

"You're Namine, right?" She stared. "How…?" Laughing, he said, "I don't know-it's something about you. You remind me of her. How do you like Axel?" "I don't…" "Why? He's a good guy…Are you just jealous because he's taking your sister away from you?" …And everything around them froze. "Am I really…that easy to read?" you ask quietly. Never had anyone been able to look through your beautifully constructed facades…."No." he said cheerfully. "It would take someone utterly talented to read someone as aloof as you." "Did you just compliment yourself?" "Yes."

**17:: Never Before**

"I wish you'd tell me who you are…" you whine delicately. Looking around, many other couples had reveled themselves, and you yourself had long ago abandoned your diamond-print mask, leaving it on a chair where it had later been pilfered by a surreptitious admirer. "Not yet." he said, grinning devilishly. You sigh, but smile back, because you just _can't _frown in his presence-it's like his happiness is some disease…a disease you don't know how you lived the last twenty years of your life without. How come you've never felt like this before?

**18:: Sweet Nothings**

And finally-you stop dancing, and you notice you're the only two left on the floor. He steps back, and bows again, his eyes locked with yours the whole time. "Please…at least tell me your name?" you plead. He steps forward, and you're just a bit unsure of his intentions. He captures you in his embrace and bends down to whisper in your ear…"Riku."

**19:: Exhilaration **

He kisses you softly-and you don't think you've ever been happier.

**20:: Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow**

And in an instant-he's gone, leaving you stunned in the middle of the floor, with everyone staring at you. You touch your lips softly, wishing for him to come back, to kiss you again.

- _I'm trying not to think about you, can't you just let me be?_

**Other Disclaimer: Lyrics are owned by 'A Fine Frenzy' and not me. :D**

Leave a review?


End file.
